


Home

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 23: Family visit / “Did you bring your gun?”





	Home

"Are you sure you want to do this?" John sighed as Sherlock pulled into the driveway.

"Did you bring your gun?" Sherlock murmured, trying to lighten the mood.

"No - perhaps upon reflection I should have..." He stared at the small house he hadn't set foot in for the last twenty-five years, then felt Sherlock's fingers twine with his. "Let's get this over with, maybe Harry will start a fight and we can leave after we drop off the presents." He turned to face Sherlock and saw the love in his eyes. "Thank you - you didn't have to -"

Sherlock brought John's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Yes, I did. Besides, I want to hear all those lovely stories you've been keeping from me."

"There aren't any -" John whispered.

"Yes, there are - there are always stories, John." He squeezed John's fingers and shook his head. "We can turn around. Go back home and make a fire, put on 'Die Hard' and -"

"Too late." John mumbled as he let go of Sherlock's hand, and undid his seat belt as he saw his mother, sister, and sister-in-law file out of the house, and stop on the porch.

"Unto the breach..." Sherlock whispered as they got out of the car, and walked to the house, hand in hand.

"Mum." 

"John. And you must be -"

"Sherlock. His taller half." He smiled his most charming smile at her and took her extended hand gently in his.

"My, aren't you though."

"Mum..." Harry sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm Harriet, tho' everyone calls me Harry, or worse, and this lovely lady is -"

"Hi, Clara," John smiled kindly at his sister-in-law and gave her a hug. 

"John. Come in, everyone - it's freezing - we were just about to put on 'Die Hard' and -"

Sherlock laughed and reached for John's hand as they followed the women inside. just as the snow began to fall.


End file.
